Dark Fiction
by Airhttyd
Summary: As the wind blew around, we met up together. As the clouds darkened, we became a team. A group of people find themselves caught up in a quest to eliminate evil. But more awaits the unlikely group as danger rises and threatens the world...A Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fanfic.


**CHAPTER 1**

**TRAVEL**

"Huff…. Puff…" groaned Elsa. Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven were traveling for a whole day, trying to find the trolls and find a solution to all the wind. The wind blew violently against their faces.

"L-l-l-let's t-take a r-r-res-st." Anna shivered.

"Wait…. you're telling me it's cold?" said Olaf. "Oh yeah I'm made of snow."

"I-I think I see fire!" said Elsa. "Fire! Guys, onto the sled! Quick!" All of them got onto the sled. "Go, Sven!" Sven snorted, then went as fast as she could.

"We're here!" cheered Anna. "Let's get inside."

"Hmmmmm… wonder if there are any people around here." wondered Kristoff. "**HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!**" said a voice. They put their hands up.

"**OMG!** Is it really you?!" said one of the strangers.

"D-do I know you?" asked Elsa. "Elsa! Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" said the same stranger. " I went to your coronation! It's me, Rapunzel!" Rapunzel gasped.

"And who's the funky lookin' zebra there?" Asked Olaf.

"That's Maximus." Rapunzel replied.

"And who's the horse?" he asked.

"Uhhhh… Maximus?" she said.

"Oh, well that's easy!" he said.

"We gotta keep going, Snotlout." said Hiccup.

"It's so windy!" whined Fishlegs.

"Brrrrrr…. I'm getting cold," said Astrid.

"I don't see a place where we can go, though," said Hiccup, looking here and there.

"Mmm… I smell food!" said Tuffnut.

"Seriously?" asked Ruffnut.

"Wait! Stop!" said Hiccup. "Shhhh! I think I hear something!" **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**

"There's people!" exclaimed Snotlout. "Hurry, let's go!"

"Oh look there they are!" said Ruffnut.

"**HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!**" said Eugene. They all put their hands up.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Rapunzel.

"Uh-um I'm Hiccup, an-" sputtered Hiccup.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" everybody laughed.

"Ok, you gotta deal with it!" laughed Eugene.

"That's Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs," Hiccup said quickly.

Everybody managed to hold their laugh.

"We're here to try to end the wind," said Astrid.

"Hey! That's what we're trying to do!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Well, that's um, interesting," muttered Hiccup.

"In that case, all of us could find out together!" said Anna.

"Well, there may be too much _girls_ around here," murmured Snotlout.

"**I HEARD THAT!**" the girls yelled.

"Ok, ok." said Snotlout. "Geez."

"Where are we?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know. But I think I see something…." said Kristoff.

Far away in the distance, was a tree. Not a normal tree, but a rainbow tree.

"What is a rainbow tree doing in the middle of the forest? Like it's not Snoggletog. It's summer!" said Astrid.

"What are we gonna do then?" asked Ruffnut.

"Let's fly our dragons above the tree to find out." said Tuffnut "_smartly_".

"Wow, your very first good idea," all of the vikings said.

"Thanks for letting us ride on the back of your dragons." said Eugene.

"What a spectacular sight! It's almost like you could fly!" said Olaf.

"You are flying." said Snotlout.

"You know, I could've just made a snow dragon to ride on." said Elsa.

"There's the rainbow tree!" exclaimed Kristoff.

"Seems like there's a hole beside it," examined Fishlegs.

"Well, let's go and check it out," said Hiccup.

They landed beside the tree.

"Who's gonna go first?" asked Snotlout.

"Why don't you go first, Ruffnut?" asked Tuffnut.

"No way! I think you should go first!" said Ruffnut. They begin to argue.

"Aww, man!" all the others say.

"**WILL YOU STOP ARGUING?!**" a voice says. They stopped arguing. Everybody stopped. Everything seemed to freeze. Everything became quiet….. too quiet.

"Do you have any idea who, or what, that was?" asked Anna.

"No idea. Seems to be a stranger," said Rapunzel.

"Really? Do you think so?" asked Eugene.

"According to my calculations, the voice was from that hole," said Fishlegs.

"This hole is mysterious. We'll need to study it carefully. I mean, who could be talking down there? Who'd be stupid enough to make themselves go inside a hole underground? Well, of course, if they were mining," said Hiccup.

"I have a question. What's fun about studying?" asked Tuffnut.

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's a Hiccup idea," said Astrid.

"Exactly!" said Hiccup. Then the words sunk in. "What?"

"Ok, let's just go already!" said Ruffnut, impatiently. Tuffnut pushed Ruffnut, she bumped into the others and then the chain of people fell in the hole.


End file.
